So Much For The City
by 4Laika4
Summary: Lucas gets fed up with Tree Hill. That's as far as I've gotten. RnR
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is just a story I started today. Haven't really thought it through. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!

Lucas drove out of Tree Hill, the rain beating hard against the wind shield. He couldn't stay here anymore, not with Brooke gone, Haley gone, his mom gone, Keith gone and with Nathan hating him. He had nothing in Tree Hill... except Peyton but he knew Peyton didn't feel comfortable around him knowing that Brooke was into him again. He had nothing in Tree Hill but reminders of how much he screwed up this year. He needed out and for real this time. He didn't know where he was driving to, he just knew he needed to get lost for a while.

He drove for hours. He went through so many towns he just didn't know where he was anymore. All he knew was that he was driving North. At about 4am he started to get tired and decided to find a place to stop. He stopped at a motel in a place called Bakersville. He would have a look around in the morning to see what it was like but for now he just needed some sleep. He lay on his bed expecting sleep to come quickly but it didn't. He lay there and thought about his life in general. His mind kept wandering to the fact that he had lost both his best friend and the girl he loved. He eventually fell asleep with Brooke on his mind as usual. He was woken up the next morning by his cell phone. BEEP BEEP! It was a text from Peyton. 'Hey, where are you? I called into you this morning, was hoping to have a chat.' Lucas deleted the text quickly. He needed to be on his own, he didn't need people bugging him or knowing where he was. He turned off his cell and hid it deep in his backpack and lay back down on the bed.

He went exploring around the town. It was almost exactly like small town Tree Hill and for that reason he hated it. He was back driving within an hour of waking. All he did was get some breakfast and buy some supplies before he was back driving again. He drove for hours he saw signs and more signs. The long drive gave him time to think about where he was heading. He figured the best place to get lost was in a big city somewhere. The next sign he saw was for Chicago so that's where he headed. Sure why not Chicago its as far from Tree Hill as he could get pretty much.

Back in Tree Hill, Peyton was trying Luke's cell again and again. Each time it went straight to the answering machine indicating his phone was off. No one had heard from him in days now. He had shifts to work at the cafe and Deb hadn't heard a word. Peyton was walking towards T.H.U.D. when her phone rang. Caller ID showed Brooke's name.

"Brooke! Hey how are ya? How's Cali? Nice guys?" Peyton was delighted to here from her best friend for the first time since she had moved.  
"I'm okay. I suppose. California is fine I guess. Haven't really noticed the guys" Brooke replied unenthusiastically "You alright? You sound kinda...down"  
"You got time to talk?" Brooke asked.  
"Always have time to talk with you. Spill." Peyton replied taking a seat on a nearby bench.  
"Well...just after we said goodbye Lucas came by to say bye too and well..." Brooke said, stalling slightly at the end.  
"And well what"  
"He kissed me. He said he wanted to be with me." Brooke confessed, not sure what kind of reply she would get from Peyton.  
"And what did you do"  
"I got in the cab and left. I didn't know what to say. He really caught me off guard. I've been trying to get through to him all day but his cell is off. Have you been talking to him"  
"No, I haven't seen him in days. I text him a few days ago but I got no reply. He hasn't turned up for his shifts at the cafe either. I don't know what's up"  
"Shit. I was hoping you would have been talking to him. Has Nathan seen him"  
"I don't think they are on good terms actually. Also Haley is back so"  
"Haley? Back in Tree Hill? For good?" Brooke sounded so surprised. She was so convinced when her and Lucas left New York that Haley would never be home again.  
"Yeah. I don't know whether they are working stuff out or what"  
"Hmmm...Nathan seemed kinda pissed at her by the end of it all"  
"Yeah I know, look Brooke I don't mean to cut you short but my battery is running low. I'll give you a call later okay? I'm dying to hear all about Cali." "Sure. I can't wait to talk to you too. Bye" Brooke concluded and hung up the phone. Peyton had left her wondering where Lucas could be. She secretly hoped he was on his way to California to see her but she knew that would never happen after the way they left things.

AN: So what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucas finally reached Chicago but when he got there he didn't feel the sense of satisfaction he expected. He expected to feel, I don't know, different. Better. But he didn't. He thought once he got out of Tree Hill everything would be easily forgotten. He was wrong, although it was easier to put stuff out of his mind here. He had lots to do and lots to think of other than Tree Hill. He had to find a place to stay, more importantly a job. He drove around Chicago for an hour or so. After a while he parked the car and started walking around. The first thing he did was buy a paper. Somewhere where he could find a job. He walked around through Chicago looking in all the store windows to see if any of them had vacancies. Nothing. He eventually stumbled upon this small sports store. He was curious so he entered. The walls were full of Bulls memorobilia. He looked around the store in awe.

"Hello, can I help you, sir?" The man behind the counter greeted him.  
"Hello, uh I think I'm okay for the moment." Lucas replied still looking around mesmorised.  
"Okay just call on me if you need anything." The man said returning to his paperwork.  
Lucas wandered around the store for a few more minutes examining everything before approaching the counter.  
"Sorry excuse me" Lucas tried to get the man's attention politly "Yes"  
"You aren't hiring at the moment by any chance?" Lucas chanced his arm.  
"Depends...why should I hire you"  
"Well I play Varsity Basketball back...home." Lucas stalled on the last word. It was the first time in four days that he had missed Tree Hill.  
"Back home?" The man cut him off.  
"Yeah, I'm from Tree Hill, North Carolina. I played shooting guard for the Tree Hill Ravens"  
"So why do you love basketball"  
"Because it allows me escape from everything. It helps me forget my problems. Its just me, the ball and the hoop"  
"I know what you mean. So what are you doing here in Chicago"  
"Needed to get away. You know how it is"  
"Yeah. So have you any previous experience or whatever"  
"Yeah, my mom owns a cafe in Tree Hill so I'm used to dealing with both money and people. I won't let you down"  
"Alright, you seem like a nice kid. Can you start tomorrow? 9am"  
"Sure!" Lucas replied, excited about working in such a cool place, "You don't know of anywhere I could find a place to stay do you"  
"Well if you want there is a small one bedroom place above the shop. I could take the rent out of your wages"  
"That would be great, thanks!" Lucas turned to leave the shop but the stopped, "Oh I'm Lucas by the way, Lucas Scott." He introduced himself, offering his hand "Pleased to meet you Lucas, I'm Stuart Harris. Mind if I call you Luke"  
"Not at all. So is the apartment upstairs ready or should I find a motel for a couple of nights?" Lucas asked tentitively "It's in fine condition, probably needs a good dust thats about it. If you call by here at about 6.30 I'll let you in. Are you okay to hang around until then"  
"Yeah sure, I was planning on having a look around chicago anyway. Thanks again Mr Harris"  
"No problem" He replied, "Oh and call me Stu" He called out as Lucas left the shop.

----------------

Peyton wandered around Tree Hill looking for Lucas. She checked the Rivercourt and anywhere she thought he might be. She was getting really scared now that something terrible had happened to him. Brooke had been texting her loads now aswell wondering where he was. Peyton decided to go over to Nathan's to see if he maybe had a key to Lucas' house. She knocked on the door. He answered the door looking knackered.  
"Hey" He said groggily as if he had just crawled out of bed. (It's three o'clock)  
"Hey, you okay"  
"Yeah" Nathan replied defensively. Peyton knew he had been having a hard time since Haley had come back to Tree Hill.  
"Look, I know you and Lucas aren't on good terms but..." Peyton paused at Nathan's instant scowl at the sound of Lucas' name. "But." She continued, "I haven't seen him in days, he hasn't been turning up for shifts at the cafe and"  
"So. What are you doing here I don't know anything" Nathan was being really rude at this stage.  
"Look Nathan! There is no need to get pissed off at me. I did nothing wrong. I'm just worried about Luke and I was wondering did you have a key to his house. I thought I might find a clue to where he is there." Nathan's features softened as he realised how sharp he had been to Peyton.  
"Sorry Peyton. I've just been dealing with...stuff lately. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I do have a key for Lucas' somewhere I think. I'll go find it. Come in" He stepped back allowing Peyton inside. He ran upstairs , he came down about ten minutes later. "Sorry it took so long, stuff's a bit scattered up there"  
"No problem, thanks Nate. Oh and if you need to talk about anything call into me. The light is always on"  
"Thanks Peyton. I might take you up on that." Nathan replied

Peyton headed straight for Lucas' house. She entered through the front door and walked through to the kitchen. There was a note lying on the table. She was afraid to open, unsure of what she might find inside but she opened it anyway. Inside she found a letter written in Lucas' handwriting

To whoever finds this letter first I suppose,

I don't know who is reading this but I guess I just need someone to know that I'm okay. I just had to get out of Tree Hill for a while. I'll be back whenever I'm ready. Sorry if I caused any worry but I have stuff to deal with.

Lucas.

It was short and to the point. Peyton hadn't expected it but it only took her a few seconds to understand why he had. She knew he would be alright. She just wished she could talk to him, help him in some way.

AN: Please RnR I still don't really know where this is going. Thanks. 


End file.
